User talk:Twilight Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the File:X4ArmorlessLW.png page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yahweh divine (Talk) 00:22, April 18, 2010 Very nice Just dropping by to say you're doing an excellent job with images of X's weaponry! Keep it up! Zalbaag 19:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi You are doing a great job with the weapon pages! Don't forget to add a description and categories to the images in their summary when uploading them, and to sign your name in talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). About the X7-X8 images, currently I'm having some trouble with my PC, so I can't get new images from those games until I fix it. X7 won't be possible for a while, but I have two from X8 saved and will do the others as soon as possible. --''Quick'' (talk) 21:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Artwork Dokuganryu scanned 280 of the 336 pages of the book, so some of them (like these) are missing. I don't know if the X3 weapons are present in the book, but it is likely they are. The Rockman cards also have new artwork like Mega Man/X fighting against bosses, and new art for the X-X3 weapons. Full-body images of the X7 bosses are available here. --''Quick'' (talk) :Ah, yes. I have seen all those before. I'm a bit surprised that the full-body drawings of the X7 bosses were actually posted here all along before I joined here. Now if there is anyone who has the book and can provide scans of the full-body drawings of the X8 bosses (as well as any helpful front-back poses for the Mavericks), then we're all set. Thanks for pointing that out. You've been quite helpful lately. :) --''Twilight Man'' (talk) ::X7 and X8 concept art from R20R&RXOCW, including X8 bosses. --''Quick'' (talk) 00:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Images I'll upload Axl's and Zero's weapons as soon as possible, and also Palette's remaining attacks and X's charged attacks. I will try to take the X7 icons. --''Quick'' (talk) 03:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've got all X7 weapon icons from both screenshots (blurry) and from the game data (could not get the right palette, so I did some color changes in the ones inside the frame). --''Quick'' (talk) 18:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Excellent job, Quick! You never cease to come through. It's nice to see you were able to rip the menu screen Weapon icons. Don't worry about the discolorations for them, though - as an artist, I'll try to fix them up to the best of my ability. ...Of course, if the icons need to be as clean as possible (no blurriness) and have to have the most accurate colors possible, perhaps you might be able to do a PrintScreen-capture of these little and big icons (provided you are playing the PC version of X7)? Just a thought. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) :That's what I did, but X7's 2D elements only appear blurred in my PC. --''Quick'' (talk) 00:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Really? You mean to tell me that even if you were to take a Print-screen capture of these big icons at even the File select screen, the result would be the same? That's strange... Maybe the 2-D elements really are that blurry, then. Oh well, the smaller (recolored) icons will just have to suffice in the meantime, then. --Twilight Man 17:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a suggestion... Now, I know it's my first day here, and you've been here MUCH longer than me, but put simply, you've been adding the weapon images wrong in the titles of the MMX weapons. Here's one I fixed: http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Boomerang_Cutter Put the left aligned image, THEN the right aligned image, then the name of the weapon. Here's an example of what happens when you do the left, the name, then the right: http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Yammar_Option As you can see, the right image is lowered an extra line. I don't mean to nit-pick, but we should try to keep this place as neat and tidy as possible. GameMasterGuy 23:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, all I'm just doing is adding them in the order that the admins wanted me to - I had no idea that they needed to be in that specific order. Thanks for the heads-up, though. I'll keep that in mind next time for future articles. --Twilight Man 00:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Must have been a miscommunication, they posted the correct order when giving instructions on the BN mugshots I've been working on, they must have just made a typo when explaining the same thing for the weapons. GameMasterGuy 13:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Promotion to admin Because of your excellent work and dedication to this Wiki, Quick and I have decided you deserve a promotion. Welcome to the status of admin! Keep at it! --Zalbaag 16:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, are you serious? That's just awesome! Thanks a lot for the promotion, guys. I hope to keep bringing some more quality work on this Wiki. =) --Twilight Man 17:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Images I can get screens from X4-X6 and MML1-2 without problem (the colors shades will be a little off, but not that much). MM8 would take a while, and currently I can't gather the damage data. A good PSX emulator to use is "ePSXe", it's simple and very useful. --''Quick'' (talk) 16:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that setting ePSXe was difficult. In the bottom-left of the video configuration there are two default options, one to make the emulator work faster and other with better graphics. Take note of your current configurations before trying the two and try to balance them, and deactivate options that leave the image blurry. The best resolution to use for PSX Mega Man games is 320x240. I believe it doesn't has a screen capture function, but it can be captured with Alt+Print Screen. :Those are the settings I use, they may work well: *'Textures:' Leave all at "0" except for "texture quality", leaving it at the one that works better. *'Framerate:' Activate only "Use FPS limit" and "Auto-detect FPS/Frame skipping limit" to make the game run normally and avoid excessive speed. If the game is still slow, deactivate "Use FPS limit". *'Compatibility:' Set them in 3, 2, 0 in order, and mark all squares. *'Misc:' Deactivate all "misc" except for "special game fixes" (depending of the game). :The X7 resolution is above 320x240, but I don't know if lowering the resolution (if possible) will work. Will try to change it. --''Quick'' (talk) 01:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Double templates? As game template like Template:X1 already has the weapons, should not weapon templates like Template:Mmx1weapon be deleted? --''Quick'' (talk) 03:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead and delete it, Quick. I was actually going to do that earlier, but alas, I've been busy taking care of the other articles. --Twilight Man 03:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) X5 weapon images As I don't had a save in the PC and don't wanted to play from the beginning (Alia talks too much :P), I took savestates from GameFAQs to take the screens, but the weapon's energy is different. Normal X has 48 units for most weapons, 24 for Wing Spiral and Spike Ball, and 8 for the F-Laser, and with any armor X has 72/36/12 units. One of the saves has the W-Energy Saver, and both normal and armored X have 96/48/16 units of energy with it equipped. The save I used for the screens don't has the W-Energy Saver, but unarmored X has 56/28/9 units and with armor 84/42/14 units. I didn't know that there was other items besides the WE Saver that could change the max energy (perhaps weapon upgrades like the life ones?), but if there isn't, it may be an error, most likely caused by a cheat device. (One of the X4 saves with X had a glitched lifebar) In doubt, I replaced them. --''Quick'' (talk) 22:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :So I'm guessing by default (without any armors/upgrades), the weaponry capacities is 48:24:8, then? --Twilight Man 01:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Also, I had forgotten the weapon's energy could be upgraded in X5 along the parts, but considering that some saves are "strange", like one save from X6 where all Reploids where rescued but the life and weapons energy upgrades where not obtained... (except for the 8 hearts) Anyway, I uploaded all the weapons from X6. The default energy of X's weapons without armors/upgrades is 24 uses for Yammar Option, Magma Blade, Meteor Rain and Guard Shell, 16 for Ray Arrow, 12 for Metal Anchor and Ground Dash, and 6 for Ice Burst. With armor X can use them 36/24/18/9 times, and charged it's 18 for Magma Blade, 12 for Yammar & Guard Shell, and 9 for the others (including Ice Burst). Zero has 24 units for Yammar Option, Guard Shell, Hyoroga and Rakukojin, and 4 units for Rekkoha. --''Quick'' (talk) 04:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC)